


Lost Sheep and Top Gear's Tame Racing Driver

by The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew



Series: Who Is The Stig? [4]
Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew/pseuds/The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say that he once ran moonshine in Georgia, and that he consistently foiled the schemes of the county's evil mayor. Who is the Stig?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Sheep and Top Gear's Tame Racing Driver

_‘Some of you out there may be wondering just who Top Gear’s infamous driver, the Stig, is. Some of you may also be wondering what has happened t a few of your favorite Hazzard County residents over the years. Well I’m here to tell you that the answer to both yer questions may just surprise y’all’_

The camera pans over a crowd of people in what looks like a warehouse. _‘This here is the Top Gear studio.’_ Our view zooms in on the three men in the middle of the crowd. _‘These are the Top Gear hosts.’_ The first is a tall man with very curly hair. _‘That’s Jeremy Clarkson. He has a bit of a fascination with firepower.’_ The second is the shortest man out of the three. _‘That there’s Richard Hammond. He’s the group’s resident speed freak.’_ The final man has a look about him that could best be described as droopy. _‘And that’s James May. The other two call him Captain Slow. There’s a good reason for that.’_ Finally, the camera zooms in on the car that the three are standing around. _‘That’s this week’s supercar. Let’s see how fast it goes around the track.’_

On camera, Clarkson continues the famous line: “And now we’re going to hand it over to our tame racing driver. Some say that he has a brother who is just as good a driver as he is, and that he once drove a car called the ‘General Lee.’ All know is, he’s called the Stig!”

In a car out on the Top Gear test track, the white garbed driver dialed through the radio stations before finally settling on one in particular. Behind his mirror visor, Bo Duke smiled sadly as the lyrics of a dear departed friend’s most famous song drifted through the car. He briefly reminisced on his and his brother’s days as ‘good ole boys’ back in Hazzard, before the BBC hired the both of them to play the Stig

Bo watched as an off-camera producer counted him down. 3…2… He hit the gas as the producer reached one—

_‘Let’s stop right there for a minute. The last time we saw the Duke boys, they were still running around Hazzard foiling Boss Hogg’s plans and leaving Sheriff Rosco in the creek, so how did they end up working for Top Gear? Well, once old Uncle Jessie passed on, the boys left Hazzard for the stockcar circuits. From there, they moved on to Indy car racing in Europe, which is where the producers of the show found them.’_

The camera turns to the side of the track, where another Stig stood, watching the car.

_‘There’s Luke, fresh off the set of another scene. Being that the Duke boys are so similar in height, build, and driving ability, the BBC hired them together to be each other’s backup, which has saved them a lot of time in filming. Now, let’s get back to Bo.’_

Bo hit the gas as the producer reached one, biting back the urge to yell out the familiar “Yee-ii-haaww!” as he thundered off the line. Driving supercars wasn’t quite like jumping creeks while running from the law down Hazzard County’s back roads in the General Lee, but it was still enough to bring a smile to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> What I thought would be a simple idea turned into a major hassle. This isn’t quite up to par with the other three pieces in this series. The Duke boys just refused to be funny and the Balladeer insisted on doing things his way. Still, tell me what you think. 
> 
> Again, suggestions for the Stig are appreciated. I have gotten a few already, but they would fit in more on a 'Who is Not the Stig' series than this one. Maybe I should start one?


End file.
